Can I Get a Witness?
by Marree
Summary: Seifer is in BIG big trouble, and he needs someone as an alibi....


Can I get a Witness

by Mariye

======

Disclaimer: Hi! I don't own these characters, so be kind and don't sue!

This fic is sponsored by: Crossfire! A DC fan website run by Chaosgirl!

Visit it at http://almasy.moonfruit.com!!!

======

Seifer ran through the halls of Garden.

~Man, that was the best prank ever! But what's gonna happen when

he wakes up? Commander Puberty Boy is his buddy and might help him

get revenge... I need an alibi, quick!~

He ran up to Quistis's room and knocked on the door.

"Um, Instructor? I need to talk to you..." He called. The door slowly

opened.

"Huh? Seifer? Its 2 in the morning... can it wait?" She asked as she

pulled her hair out of her face and squinted. "Ugh, the hall lights

are so bright. Too early. Seifer go back to bed."

"Quistis!"

"Nite Night." She closed the door slowly and disappeared.

"Quistis? Dang." Seifer leaned against the door and thought.

~That's okay though. I can get other witnesses to help me create an

airtight alibi...~ He walked down a few doors, counting them as he

went.

~Ah, Selphie. Not my first choice, but with all the sugar she eats,

she has to be up.~ He knocked on the door. Selphie's head immediately

popped out.

"Oh! HiSeifer! Wassup? Wantsomeexpresso? Irvinegotmethisexpressomachine

asagiftwasn'tthatsweet? ItscausethestudentproducedplayiscomingupandI'm

inchargeofthatandI'mgonnaneedtostayuplatetoworkonitsohegotmethis. Isn't

thatcoolandsweet? HeisagreatguyIlovehim. Sowhat'sup?" Selphie said in

one breath as she threw the door open.

"Um, nevermind. I just heard a clicking noise and thought there was a

wild animal in your room." Seifer said, looking at her with his

eyebrow raised.

"Oh,sorry,thatwasme. I'musingmycomputerandthatwasjustmeclickingthe

mouse. Thanksforyourconcern! Night!" She disappeared back into her

room.

~Man, that's the last person in the world who needs caffiene.~ Seifer

thought. He leaned against the wall and furrowed his brow. ~So who

next... naybe Irvine? He doesn't seem that bad...~ Seifer walked

three doors down and up to Irvine's door. On it was a sign that read:

Do Not Disturb.

~Ah, he's probably looking at some girly magazine and doesn't want

Selphie catchin him. I'll try anyway.~ Seifer knocked two times.

Irvine poked his head out.

"Um, Seifer? Uh, what are you doing here? Its like, 2:15!" He walked

out and held the door shut.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to talk about... Kinneas? Are you

crying?" Seifer noticed Irvine's eyes were red and his cheeks were

tearstained.

"What? On, this? Um, got gunpowder in my eyes. I need to go put in

some eyedrops, bye!" Irvine dashed back in his room, but not before

Seifer caught a glimpse of what was inside.

~The Lion King? Man, that's sad. Him crying about Mufasa dying...

Note to self, tomorrow during training creep up behind him and start

humming Hakuna Matata.~ Seifer thought as he turned away from the

room.

~So who's left... Rinoa, Squall, Raijin, and Fujin. Well, Fujin is

on night watch to catch curfew violaters today... and I don't wanna

keep her from her work. Rinoa... well, if I went there at this time

and Squall found out I'd be dead, so thats out.~ Seifer walked across

the hall. ~Guess that leaves my best buddy.~ He pounded on the door.

"Hey Raij? You up?"

Raijin came out of his room wearing footie pajamas. Seifer looked at

him in shock.

"You have a reason for this, right?" A little boy and twin girls came

out after him.

"Hi! I'm Deijin, this is Meijin and Maijin. Raijin is our uncle!"

The little boy, who happened to be holding a staff identical to

Raijin's said.

"I promised my Aunt I'd babysit them, ya know? Course, its an overnight

thing too. I can't believe they can stay up this late."

"Read us Goodbye Pururun again Raijin!"

"Please?"

"So what are you doing up this late, ya know?" Raijin asked as he tried

to look macho. Seifer looked at the little kids and smiled, then he

looked at Raijin, and shook his head.

"Insomnia."

"Oh yeah, thats rough ya know. Sorry, can't talk. I gotta watch the

munchkins. Night" Raijin said as he walked back in. Deijin followed,

but Meijin and Maijin stayed out, looking at Seifer.

"Goodnight Mister." Meijin said.

"Yeah, night!" Maijin called as she pulled her sister in. "You think

he's cute, don't you?"

"Uh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Seifer walked away as the kids continued to argue. He walked to his

room and stepped inside.

~Okay, 30 minutes later and still no excuse. Well, maybe I should just

sleep now. Maybe I won't even get blamed. Maybe the trick won't work.

Besides, worrying is so unlike me.~ He walked in and went to bed.

--[the next morning...]--

"OHMIGOD WHAT THE FRIGGIN'?"

Seifer rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

~Ugh, 6:10 comes too quickly.~ He thought as he fell out of bed and

walked to the door. He opened it to find a a blue skinned, white

haired Zell at his door.

"Okay, who let Poppa Smurf out?" Seifer asked. Zell shoved his fists

in Seifer's face.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY! WAIT TILL SQUALL HEARS!" Suddenly Zell heard

laughing behind him. He turned to see Fujin, Raijin, Quistis, Rinoa,

Irvine, Selphie, and Squall laughing at him.

"Squall! Bust him! But first let me bust him up!" Zell yelled as he

took a swing at Seifer. Seifer stepped backward though, and Zell

hit air. He turned bright purple (A/N: well, since his skin was dyed

blue he couldn't really turn red...) and spun around.

"DO YOU ALL THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" Everyone tried to stop, but Raijin

lost it again and everyone started up again. Zell crossed his arms

over his chest. Squall stepped forward, trying to regain his composure.

"Do you have any proof Seifer did this?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD MAN?"

"Woah Chicken-Smurf, calm down." Seifer said. Squall started laughing

again.

"Yeah, I saw Seifer last night, he couldn't have done it." Quistis

said.

"So did I." Selphie echoed while holding a coffee mug.

"Me too." A humming Irvine said.

"Yeah, so did I, ya know. How could Seifer have been with all of us,

and have sabotaged your...?"

"My soap and shampoo..." Zell said.

"Yeah, exactly. Well Zell, unless you can find any further proof,

I find Seifer innocent." Squall said. Zell looked at everyone angrily.

"I'm going to my room." He stomped off. Squall walked up to Seifer.

"Off the record, did you do that?" Seifer looked at him.

"Off the record, I did the shampoo thing... I'm clueless about the

dyed skin thing though..." Squall looked away and whistled.

"Oh, well anyway, just lay off him for a while." Squall turned to the

congregation in the hall. "Dismissed!"

======

[the end]


End file.
